The present invention relates to towel cabinets of the type used in public bathrooms, and more particularly the type of cabinet in which the toweling is withdrawn from a supply roll in the cabinet, and forms a dependent loop within the reach of the user drying his or her hands, prior to returning back into the cabinet to a wind-up roll. While generally such cabinets are manually operated, in that the user pulls the length of toweling downwardly in increments as required, and this downward pull is also utilized to return the soiled length of towel to the wind-up roller in the cabinet, it is believed the invention to be disclosed herein is also useful with motor driven toweling rolls.
DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In larger buildings having a considerable number of bathrooms and cabinets, good, sanitary practice requires the replacement of toweling, when the roll has been completely soiled, without delay. Cabinets of the type with which the present invention may be utilized are disclosed in some of the following U. S. patents:
______________________________________ 1,756,822 Hails 3,951,485 Schnyder et al 1,988,266 De Bersaques 3,971,607 Schnyder 2,103,403 Birr 4,270,818 McCabe 3,920,294 Kullik ______________________________________
It has been the practice in large establishments, such as restaurants, for the building custodian to be responsible for monitoring the condition of the towel cabinets in the bathrooms. The difficulty of adequately performing this task, as well as accomplishing other custodial duties, is greatly compounded when the building is large, and the bathrooms are on different floors, and widely separated from one another. While it has been suggested that such cabinets have a visual indicator for indicating when the supply of fresh toweling is near depletion, or depleted, such devices have not solved the problem, because they require on-site inspection.